Loki's Mischief Has Managed
by KendalKiller
Summary: Loki and Thor as been casted off to Earth not only looking for a way back home but taking the help of mortals.


Chaper One.

Its one thing to be a a freshly new twenty year old but its even wrose is a twenty year old with no job and going to college for a degree that won't even matter. Tell the truth I don't even know why Im sitting in this class right now. Didn't I learn all of this stuff in K-12th grade? I guess I could understand it, going to school to be a doctor isn't the easiest thing, I knew that but I've already been in these classes for two years. I thought maybe I've at least be a nurse or something to get me started. But who am I kidding? They just all want money. Money, money, money. This is all, what I would give to get off of this pla..

"Sally! You are not playing attention, once again!" My teacher was talking to me and my only plans to escape are lost as I shake back to reality and apologize for my mistake. What are we even doing right now? I looked up, oh thats right. Hearts. We are learning about hearts. How they beat, why the beat, the importance of them, why we need them. I know why we need them I've done this research even before, I knew from a young age that this is what I wanted to do. Its all I wanted to do. With both of my parents gone I have nothing left to live for than to help other people. To me though people get confused what the heart is really for, they get confused by love and love alone. Of course that doesn't mean I've never felt it, I have. I've felt the heart break as well but that was a different story and I needed to focus or I would fail but by the time that I snapped back into it the bell had rang and class was over. It was time for my intership job. That was my life, I thought to myself in my head. School, school, school and then intership, go home to eat, sleep, shower. Bed time. My life was on reply over every day and every week. By the time I was thinking this I was already at my intership with the only best friend I got, Kat. She has so much going for her, a degree in Science and a whole lab at the school campus just to do experiences with one of the professors. Life was good to her and I was thankful that she took the time to keep me in it.

"How was class today Sally?" She asked as I took a seat on to one of the desk and ate my lunch.

"Oh you know the usual, day dreaming for something better. Hearts. Sadness. Same ol' same old." I made sure not to be too loud as I had a thing for doing that. Plus it was almost time to go out on our nightly reserch and findings of nothing interesting at all, listen to my voice when I say the words yay with the lack of excitment. As we packed up the gear I took my last bite of food cherishing it as if it was my last, that always gave me some kind of excitment to our adventures; but I was interupted by an Earth shattering shake but maybe I was imagining it.

"WHATS GOING ON!?" the professor shouted and I knew that it wasn't just me, it was an earthquake and full panic started to set in as it got rougher and rougher. Professor grabbed Kat and I and ran for the door jam as we waited the earthquake out but it felt like it lasted forever and as we held our shit together it started to calm down but that doesn't mean it was soon to be over. At first, I thought I was imagining things but when all three of us ran to the window it was clear this things were really happening. It looked like it could have been the Northern Lights but that was impossible since those obviously happen in the North and we are in the South but that didn't stop from all the beautiful colors from hypnotizing us, well me, by the time I could even get my breathe back I was being raced out the door and shoved into the seat of Kat's car to race towards the lights as I rolled down the window and looked up at them I thought to see a not one but two people flying within the clouds and crash down on the Earth sending another violent shake towards the car causing us to hurl to a stop even though I screamed to keep driving. And at the sound of my voice the car raced to a high speed of 90 miles per hour, only twenty minutes away was the crater but it was marked with strange marks that look like Celtic design in a complete circle and in the middle of them were not one but two men. Or I think they were men, one had really long hair it was hard to tell. As we got out of the car Kat and professor ran to the blonde one and I ran over the the one with the raven colored hair. He was laying face down in the dirt and I flipped him over and heard him wince in pain and I quickly apologize and like it was a spell he woke up.

It seemed like forever that I was lost in the color of this person's eyes, it was more precious than the color of the skys that have now vanished. It was every shade of green and they were only taking me in deeper and deeper, I needed to continue to look as I knew that one day they would be gone for good. It wasn't until Kat came to my attention that the other guy was ok that I finally got a good look at him, his clothes where just the same color of green as his eyes and some parts where gold and silver. I checked carefully to see if there were any injuries and I noiced a hint of blue to his skin, he most be freezing; I took off my jacket to warp around him but his arm reached up and stopped me, he was surprisingly warm for such blue skin.

"Put your jacket back on, there will be no need to be undressing so quickly." He had an accent, a intoxicating, breathless, even more hypnotizing than his eyes accent and once again I was lost in his eyes.

"Ummm, Earth to Sally." I jumped and looked over at Kat who was now standing over me with just as beautiful of a man but with blond shoulder length hair and blue eyes but I could tell the way that Kat was holding him that she has already claimed him, she would look at him as the most Science experiment wasy but I was more convinced about their health and if they were ok.

"Kat, we need to get the to the research lab. Now, they look badly injured." We ran to the care before someone came and took them away from us and within what seemed to be just ten minues we were back at school. Back and the lab with the professor and two gorgeous men. They looked rigid, in pain and ready to bite each other's heads off. I was too busy stitching the blonde ones arm so I had the chance to touch the raven haired man and see if he was still actually there. I finished in a hurry but made sure I did it right, my teachers would be proud of this job. I was on to the next, the strange man had a wound on his chest and I asked him to take the mid-century costume off as well as lay down on the long tables that were used for the old chemicals I began to put my hands to work as it felt like he was watching me I quickly glanced up to see that he was.

"Are you ok? It doesn't make you uncomfortable looking at this kind of stuff?" I looked back down at the wound that was bleeding even more now as I raced to make it clean and I poured almost half a bottle of alcohol down in it and I heard him wince one more.

"I have seen and battled much more things and have many wounds as such, how does a lady such as you manage to maintain a strong stomach?" He smirked at what I think was a compliment but I can't be sure, a part of me isn't listening.

"I have been trained to do this, for a couple of years now." I said this as I was finishing up. "Would you like to talk a walk to see if you are still in pain?" I asked him almost not being about to talk as I finally noticed all of the scars from the battles he said he as had but that thought was washed away with his green shirt that he is wearing once more and stepped off of the table in no pain and walked with me down the hallways and out the doors.

"I don't mean to be strange or awkward but who are you? I mean.. if its any better, my name is Sally. Im training to be a doctor, well taking classes so I just didn't guess what I was doing and that was my friend Kat she's going to be a Scientist. Im the intern and.." I looked at him and he looked miserably bored. "Should probably stop talking." I looked down at the floor becoming too nervous to say another word and he half laughed and started to talk.

"Sally, hmm, where do I even begin. I am Loki and that is my brother Thor. We are both gods, him being the god of thunder and me being the god of mischeif. We come from this place called Asgard and Odin-all-father has casted us off on this planet which I have no idea of with not only the Heimdell watching us but with leaving me without any knowledge of who I really am." He looked at me as he knew how I would take it. Like I was going to faint and honestly I thought Iwas going to but I was stronger than that.

"What do you mean by that? Who you are?" I stopped in front of him and he stopped walking. He needed to explain his self. "I believe you, some part of my crazy routine life believes you. So say it." And again he started to talk.

"I know what you saw at the crater." His voice half shaking, weather becaue I don't know if he was shaken or trying to scare me. "I know that you saw my skin was a different color, it was blue. My brother has no powers. I am different, very different from a race that was suppose to be long gone and yet I am here." His voice was no longer shaken but angry but I didn't step back. "I am a forst giant. I am not an Asgardian. I am adopted and treated differently by others, favored by none. You Sally, you are the first one to ever come to my aide, thank you." And with just that the rest of the night grew silent. As silent as the night sky and I felt his pain and emptyness. I know what it was like to be treated differently. I let him stay with me at my place that night and even as he fell asleep I could help but watch other him to make sure he was still the same color as my skin and as I watched him sleep, watched him finally relax; I too had one final thought before I fell asleep: Maybe me and this raven haired man weren't so differen't after all.


End file.
